chrysieesandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Antonio Fernández Inglesias
adopted by bluu Antonio Fernández Inglesisas is a young pure-blood wizard, and a newly turned Werewolf, attending Hogwarts. At age thirteen, he learned that she was a wizard and had been accepted into Beauxbatons. After five years of attendance, he transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Subsequently sorted into the Slytherin House. After having a talk to a strange woman in the Shrieking Shack, he was bitten and turned into a werewolf. History... Antonio Fernández Inglesias was born to Pedro Fernández Vázquez and his wife Paula Inglesias Valero de Fernández in the region of Valencia, Spain, on April 12th. Like all Spanish children, he was given two surnames - his father's first, and then his mother's first - but usually just goes by Fernández or hyphenates it while in Britain, as it confuses most. Aged eleven he was sent to Beauxbatons and sorted into Ombrelune, which suited him perfectly. After spending his fifth year at Hogwarts as part of the Beauxbatons entourage, he loved it so much that he asked his parents to send him there - which they obliged. Hogwarts was, after all, one of the three best wizarding schools in Britain, and he'd probably have gone to Hogwarts anyway for an extra year, since Beauxbatons only went up to sixth. Personality... +''' Level-Headed, Calm, Smart '-' Flirtatious, Nuisance, Disrgard for dealines Antonio is flirty by nature, and has dated quite a few girls at Beauxbatons. Despite this, he is level-headed, and most often perceived as calm and collected. As a result of this, he rarely loses his temper, and hardly anyone has ever seen him angry. He is rather smart, speaking Castillian Spanish, Latin, French, and English fluently. '''Physical Appearance... Antonio is noted to be extremely attractive. April has often described his appearance as similar to the mythical Greek god, Adonis. His facial features are described as perfect and angular - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, perfect eyebrows, a straight nose and full lips. His untidy hair retains the unusual golden-brown shade that he inherited from his biological mother. His eyes are green. Antonio stands at 6'1", and has a thin and lanky but muscular body, seemingly appearing physically like a 18 years old, though he is technically sixteen. He usually wears light colored clothes accompanied by a light beige leather jacket. His appearance changes when he turns into a wolf. As a wolf, Antonio is described as having gray fur with brown spots, sleeker than the other pack members, swift and not as tall as a full-blooded werewolf, being called the "smallish gray wolf". He is most identified by the dark gray around his eyes almost resembling a mask. He and Quil usually flank Jacob and are referred to as his "wingmen". In the films, his wolf nose is dark gray, which makes it easy to notice the difference between him and the other wolves. Powers & Abilities... Antonio can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency,it takes him several seconds to phase. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. Antonio has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human being can. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones and blood loss seem to heal within minutes.Antonio has more strength than a human in both wolf and human form, though he is at his peak only while in wolf form. In wolf form, he is also exceptionally fast, running at a top speed of over 100 miles per hour. In human form he seems to have an average speed of about 75 miles per hour. Before phasing, the human form will build up their muscles naturally and will be ready for the first time they phase. In battle, he is very capable of handling his opponents. Antonio also has greater endurance than a human. He cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. He seems to have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat. Gallery... Antonio2.jpg Antonio3.jpg AntonioAndApril.jpg Ant1.jpg Ant2.jpg Ant3.jpg Ant4.jpg Ant5.jpg Ant6.jpg Trivia... * Antonio's face claim is Tomas Guarracino